


The Strength of Bonds

by Shatterpath



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime can never really let go, can she? Ruth wants to gift her that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength of Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was some of the more interesting research I've ever done for a story. How to restrain bionics at their peak? Ruth's old car actually inspired the idea...

When the creators of the FS-150 hydraulic car lift designed the massive chunk of steel mechanicals, bet they hadn't thought of this! The chains looped around the beefy posts are incongruous amidst the shop equipment I've installed for my hobby. They look like something a wreaker would use, which is appropriate since that's where I got them from. Woven into braids of restraint is additional beefy chains set into massive bolts in the wall behind my equipment, the anchors sunk deep. Heavy cables reinforce the mass, all of them carefully connected to anchor shackles bigger than my open hand. Looped carefully into the shackles are meters of fire-hose, awaiting their purpose of restraint without damaging my captive.

It looks like I'm expecting to contain a full-grown mammoth. Or maybe a dinosaur. Perhaps it's overkill, I get that, but Jamie has never been given the right set of circumstances to completely let go. No one knows the strength threshold of the bionics that make up some half of her body now.

The mass of heavy restraint lies in the pool of bright light I hover at the edge of, coiled about the strange contraption like hungry snakes. It's an odd, obviously clinical device, built to hold a body in many positions, including legs akimbo, groin exposed. Actually, it's a multifunction obstetric chair I found on the cheap, though the new, butter-soft red leather upholstery certainly is anything but clinical.

As though in response to my high emotions, I feel the lizard-brain tingle of her presence nearby. From the shadows steps my treasured lover, blue eyes glittering ferally in the dim light. There will be little need for words between us; we've discussed it to the point of it being a dress rehearsal for this.

Pale skin aglow, Jamie pads closer, only her near-black hair distracting from her nakedness. She is so physically stunning one could almost forget the beautiful soul and mind within. But not me. Tonight I worship all of her, her body and soul and mind the trust that we've built between us.

Brushing provocatively against me as she steps past, Jamie smiles hotly and gracefully clambers into the awkward-looking contraption. This is it then. Together we slip the heavy canvas hose over slim, muscled arms and powerful thighs. The bonds are not tight, merely a strong surface for Jamie's enhanced limbs to strain against. Frankly, in a very real way, I'm staking my life on their sturdiness.

Wiggling my body between the thigh crutches, I press into Jamie's naked body, kissing her slow and hot. Heat pours off of her like a furnace and she squirms in anticipation. This is an old fantasy of hers, impossible until now. Losing control completely is no idle threat with a lover who can punch down concrete walls and throw a human-weight object a deadly distance. Jamie can never fully let her guard down, never fully give in to animal instincts or the visceral pleasure of our lovemaking.

Tonight, I want to grant her both her freedom and her fantasy.

Mumbling comforting sounds that are not quite words, I lave attention to her ready body, thrilled and terrified at the straining of the cables and chains and fire-hose loops. It doesn't take much to set her to howling in orgasm, fingers tickling her softness, teeth and tongue on one puckered nipple.

Now, we both ride the adrenaline and endorphins of sex and fear; my vulnerable body pressed so close to the limbs that could crush me, feeling them strain against their bonds, Jamie's anticipation of the strain to take my hand within her.

It's a blur of bright light, shadows and sounds and sensations. Dripping with cool, thick lube, I gradually find my way deep into Jamie's deepest heat while she wails and thrashes against the bonds, muscles both meat and machine standing in stark relief beneath sweaty skin. In sympathy to the intensity of the moment, I too shudder in orgasm as the heavy contractions grip me to my wrist.

Chattering softly, the bondage begins to relax, the alarming creaking strain they just weathered now only a memory. They have done their duty, granting my bionic lover freedom in their implacable grip. Easing gently from the grip of Jamie's body makes her hiss and tense, but she is once more in her right mind and I am in no danger. After quickly washing my hands, I ease the strained loops of fire-hose away from her bruised skin to kiss and caress those damaged places even as they begin to heal. Exquisitely gentle now, Jamie hugs me close, panting weakly into my short hair.

We will stay here until we are ready to return to our familiar lives once more. Later I will store away the obstetric chair and the chains, cables and canvas. Perhaps they will make an appearance once more in our lives and perhaps they will not.

Only time will tell.


End file.
